Seven Long Months
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: It's been a long seven months for Hermione and Seamus both.


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble for the, The If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF! I will warn you that this I will not even be attempting to write Seamus' accent into this story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 683: Is it true that...

Pairing: Hermione/Seamus

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione slammed the book she was trying to read shut with a groan. She just couldn't concentrate on anything. Her mind was running non stop but yet what was running through her mind had nothing to do with school. Since the end of the war and the kiss that she had shared with Seamus her mind has been full of him. She hadn't talked to him yet about what that kiss meant and that was because part of her was scared of his answer. What if he didn't feel for her what she found herself feeling for him.

She closed her eyes as she sighed. She really did need to talk to him but she didn't think that she could be the one to start that conversation. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration as she tried to think about something else, hell anything else other than the way it felt to have his lips on hers and his arms around her. Her eyes flew open when she felt someone sit down beside her. She turned her head slowly and her eyes widened as she saw the person she had just been thinking about. She took in a deep breath and let it out. "Hello, Seamus."

Seamus smiled crookedly at Hermione before he put a hand on the back of her head and pushed her head forward as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a steamy kiss. When he felt her lips part he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth and sucked her tongue into his. He couldn't help but moan into the kiss right before he broke it so that they could both breathe. He knew that they needed to talk but he had been wanting nothing more than to kiss her for the last seven months. "I have been thinking about doing that for the last seven months."

Hermione blushed scarlet. "So have I, Seamus, so have I."

Seamus smirked. "Is it true that you told Ron that he didn't have a chance in hell with you because your heart already belonged to someone, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded even as she blushed harder. "Yes, I did because it is the truth."

Seamus smiled. "I do hope that I am the one who your heart belongs to, Hermione, because my heart belongs to you. I knew the second that we kissed all those months ago that you were my one and only. I can't picture my life without you by my side. It's been way too long and now that I have you I'm not letting you go, Hermione."

Hermione smiled shyly. "Yes, Seamus, my heart belongs to you. Like you I knew as soon as our lips met that you were the only one for me. I only want to be with you. It's been a long seven months that is for sure. I only feel like I'm special when you are next to me. I know that we haven't talked before now but I did catch you looking at me like I know you caught me looking at you. I would have told you seven months ago how I felt but I had to deal with some things. Although I will be the first to admit now that if I had, had you by my side everything would have been so much easier. I have felt so alone even though I had Harry helping me."

Seamus pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her head. "I'm here now and I will help you with anything that you need, Hermione. But right now you need to rest because it looks like you haven't been sleeping well. Come on Harry and I made sure that only he, Dean, Neville, and me can get into our dorm room so we will lay in my bed and you will sleep in my arms. We all agreed that we needed to keep Ron out of the dorm while we slept."

Hermione chuckled but allowed Seamus to pull her up from where she was seated and lead her to the boy's dorm and to his bed. She toed off her shoes and then laid down and smiled softly when Seamus laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She gave him a quick kiss and then laid her head on his chest. She was out like a light within five minutes feeling safe and cared for.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins and claps* I liked writing this little oneshot... LOL... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
